Percabeth
by ahbuddies1
Summary: A Percabeth one-shot.
1. Chapter 1 Percebeth

**This is my first Fanfic so tell me in the reviews what you think!**

****Annabeth POV

"I need to finish this blueprint, besides that's a bad idea,you could break something." I said trying to make my stubborn boyfriend Percy understand that playing catch in Sally Jackson's house was a not a good idea. "Then we can play it outside." He replied. I sighed, "One second I'll go grab my jacket." Later on that night Percy and I decided to go get something to eat. We went to a little greek restaurant on of 60th street. It had great food. Once we finished we took a walk around central park. I found a tree we could sit in. Percy kept telling me to put my dang blueprints away. GEEZ does he expect Olympus to rebuild itself? Eventually I gave up and stared at the stars...wait, the stars. "O my gods, Percy we were supposed to be at your house for that dinner your mom made!" " O no I'm in trouble!" No duh I thought. We raced home as fast as we could. We got home at 6:30. When we walked in the door I said,"Hi ," trying to be casual. She said, "Hi Annabeth, PERCY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" "Woah, mom we just went for a walk." Percy said sounding scared. "Oh, well Annabeth would you like to come in for that dinner I told you about?" "Sorry I have to get home to finish a blueprint. Maybe next time." "Ok dear." And at that moment Annabeth said,"Call you later Perce," and as turned away Percy whispered three words," You are dead," I laughed and walked out the door.

Percy POV

Geez when I said I wasn't hungry to my mom she looked hurt so I had to have a second dinner. I was super full when I went to my room to call Annabeth. She is so dead! When she picked up I yelled,"I had to suffer through a SECOND supper, you left me here all alone." "Geez Percy its not the end of the world. Anyways I had to suffer through my brothers screaming "PERCY AND ANNABETH SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." They got a door in the face." I couldn't help bursting out laughing. "Anyways I finished your dads temple. I'll show you it tomorrow," she said. "K, see you at 10:00 am sharp, bye." I say. She says," So you only called me to tell me your world's ending." She starts laughing and says,"Goodnight, Seaweed Brain." And I say, "Goodnight, Wise Girl." I wake up at 10:30 am. OH MY GODS I told Annabeth to come over at 10:00 that means she's here I throw on jeans and a t-shirt cursing in greek at my alarm clock (which didn't go off). Then I walk out of my room and Annabeth says," Where were you?" "Asleep," I reply. Annabeth face palms her forehead. "What," I say. Then my mom walks out of the kitchen and says,"Ok Annabeth we have... Oh Percy your finally up." Geez this is going to be a long day.

**So did you like it? If you did review! **


	2. Chapter 2 The beginning of Percebeth

**Thank you for your reviews! It means alot to me! Read on.**

Annabeth POV

I got out of bed early (the opposite of what Percy does) and made some toast. Today my plan was to sit in my apartment and work on my blueprints (which I have been doing alot of lately). It was quiet in my house (for once) because I was the only one there. My dad and my brothers were going to live with my stepmom for 2 months. It was peacefully quiet till there was a knock on the door. I instantly knew it had to be Percy. I sighed knowing that my blueprints would have to wait, then I opened the door. I saw a my boyfriend as I predicted, he said,"Would you like to go out for lunch?" "Percy its 7:00am." I exclaim. "He checked his watch and then said, "Well then would you like to go out for early lunch?" "Isn't that breakfast" I said. "Come on just come to breakfast/early lunch with me." And at that he grabbed my arm and we walked to a little BREAKFAST place on 5th Avenue. After we ate we walked through central park then we went to The Metropolitan Museum of art. We went to see the Greek art. It was awesome. Now it was ACTUALLY lunch time and both Percy and I are hungry. We buy from a hotdog vendor on the street and eat while we walk home to Percy's house. WE walk in and sit on the couch. Naturally I flick on the t.v. for Percy and I settle in and work on my blueprints (duh). He sits down next to me holding a bowl of popcorn which I eat trying not to get butter all over my blueprints. This was a fun day. Even if I didn't work a ton on my blueprints.

Percy POV

I woke up early like yesterday and poured a glass of chocolate milk (because coffee is just disgusting) and made a bagel. I decided to call Annabeth. She was working on blueprints (surprise). So today we decided to hang out in a tree in central park. I made her swear on river styx not to bring her blueprints. We sat in the tree for two hours before we went for a walk. We walked and walked. Then Annabeth said, "Look its Grover." "Why is Grover in Manhattan?"I said. We walked up to him and said," Hey G man." He was obviously startled but once he figured out it was us he said, "Hey Percebeth." That mistake started what we call Percebeth.


	3. Chapter 3 Back at Camp

**This time I wrote an extra long chapter! Remember to read and review.**

****Annabeth POV

Today Percy and I decided to take a day to ourselves. I am going to work on blueprints (duh) but Percy didn't have anything to do so kept calling me every 5 minutes. _Ring Ring _I'm so not picking up this time. 10 minutes later, Percy walks in the door and yells, "I'll get you!" "O my gods Percy just because I don't answer the phone doesn't mean that I'm being tortured by Gaea." I say laughing. "Sorry I guess I'm a little edgy because I'm bored," he says turning beet red. I give up and say," Come on we'll go to the zoo." He hugs me and we walk out the door.

Percy POV

Well yesterday I found out life is boring without Annabeth. GEEZ I never thought I'd say that. Just kidding! I'm sooooo excited for tomorrow because we get to go back to camp! "Percy are you done packing, we have to pick up Annabeth?" Yelled from outside. O MY GODS I forgot that I'm going to camp TODAY! I threw the last of my stuff in my bag and bolted for the door. I forgot that there was a door there and I ran into it. "OW" I say. Then get up and run down the 2 sets of stairs and hop in the car. "Percy what in the name of Zeus happened to your head?" asks Annabeth as she gets in. "Oh nothing," I say quietly. "You didn't run into the door again did you?" "HOW DID YOU KNOW" I say loudly. She started laughing SUPER hard. "That's mean." I say. "O I'm sorry." She says giggling. "We're here" My mom states. "Race you up the hill," I say already getting out. "You're going to lose" Annabeth says already running. I still beat her. "No fair Mr. I'm invulnerable" she says out of breath. "I still beat you!" I said laughing. "Whatever." She says playfully. I run in to Grover before supper and he teases me about Annabeth. Eventually I walk away to go find... Annnabeth. Since Tyson's working all summer I'm alone at Poseidon table. So Chiron lets Annabeth and Grover sit with me. After supper we all walk down to the campfire. After the campfire I give Annabeth a kiss on the cheek and I walk to my cabin. Turns out I have to Iris Message my mom. She wants to know I'm safe (a.k.a. making sure I didn't hurt myself from stupidity) but I guess she knows that if I stick with Annabeth I'll be fine.

Annabeth POV

It's nice to be back at camp and know that everything is safe. Like old times (minus evil overlord Luke). Tomorrow my main focus is beating Percy at sword fighting but until then I'm going to sleep. Peace out world!

Gaea POV

I will get those annoying halfbloods just you wait. I'll get them when they least expect it.

**So did you like it? Remember review if you do (lol that rhymes)**


	4. Chapter 4 The Capture

**Hey guys, thanks for all your reviews! Here's another chapter, read on**.

Annabeth POV

I just had the creepiest dream about Gaea. She was torturing and I told her everything. I know it's not real because I would never give up anything to her. I'm just glad it's over. I get dressed and sprint to breakfast. I see Percy and instantly make a beeline to his table. As I sat down I said," I'm going to beat you today at sword fighting!" " You wish!" he says laughing. We eat them race to the sword arena. I got a head start and I won! I rubbed it in real good before we started fighting. We fought all day until Chiron announced that it was time for Capture the Flag! This was another great day at camp.

Percy POV

I think I'm gonna ask Annabeth out to dinner in New York tomorrow. I have no idea where to go I just want to go out for a while. So I woke up the next morning and we went out for dinner. We were having fun until a creepy looking lady walked in. " Annabeth look at that lady" I whispered. "I know she's keeps staring at us" she says. We leave as fast as we can but the lady follows us. "Stop halfbloods!" The lady screams in a monster ish voice. She grabbed Annabeth and disappeared. NOOOOOO Annabeth!" I screamed. I hailed a cab and got back to camp to get help and a quest. I would not let her die no matter what.

**Remember to review if you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5 My doom, almost

**Thanks for all your advice!**

****Annabeth POV

I have no idea where I am. It's dark and smells musty and every 2 seconds I here water dripping. I decide that I have probably been taken somewhere. That instant a light flicks on and a fan whirs to life. I hear someone walking toward me but I can't see where. I feel a painful blow against my head and I blackout. While I'm out I dream that Gaea is taking over camp. The place is a mess. There are fires burning everywhere and Percy ands Gaea are fighting. Gaea does a cross slash and catches Percy in the stomach. I scream and thats when I wake up. This time I'm in a van on a bumpy road. It's super dark out and I outside you can hear wolves and coyotes howling. i try to sit up but I'm bound to the seat. "Don't waste your energy, it's impossible to get out of." says a voice from the front. I decide to not replie, trying to avoid be knocked out again. "I understand how you feel,I've been in your position before." It says a lot more emotional this time. There was a long silence this time,finally I must up all the courage I have left and ask," Would you happen to know where I am?" " Brave one aren't you? You are in a grand caravan, headed towards your death at Gaea's palace." He replies in a tone of surprise. " Well I'm sorry I asked." I fire back. At first he sounded taken aback then he says," I mean not to offend you but I speak the truth." This guy is starting to get on my nerves. " I'll pay you to let me go." I try. " Deal." He says simply. Boys are sooo short minded. When he lets me go I give him 20 bucks. " Awesome, maybe I can get a better job than this!" He says as he walks away. Wow now I have to figure out where in the Hades I am.

**If you liked it please review! I also appreciate constructive criticism if its helpful!**


End file.
